theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Victor Newman
' Victor Newman' (born Christian Cole Miller) is a fictional character on the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless played by actor Eric Braeden from February 1980 through November 2, 2009 and again from January 15, 2010 to present. The character briefly appeared on The Bold and the Beautiful in 1999. Victor was originally intended to be short-term character as part of a six-month storyline, but developed into a lead character. Braeden won a Daytime Emmy Award in 1998 for Lead Actor in a Drama Series for the role. Much of his history on the series revolves around his long-running conflict with rival businessman Jack Abbott. Biography Christian Miller was the son of Albert and Cora Miller. He had one older sister, Rienette Miller, and one younger brother, Matt Miller. Cora, Christian and Matt were abandoned Albert and when Christian was seven his mother put him and his brother in an orphanage because she was unable to provide for him and his brother. This gave Christian a strong determination to be successful and independent. After he left the orphanage he changed his name to Victor Newman because he declared himself a victorious new man. Julia Victor originally came to Genoa City in 1980 to help Katherine Chancellor run Chancellor Industries. He brought his wife Julia Newman with him and bought a ranch from Katherine. Victor kept Julia a recluse in the ranch house while he worked. Longing for work of her own, Julia took a modeling job with photographer Michael Scott who was attracted to her. Victor became jealous and when Julia turned up pregnant, he was convinced that the baby was Michael's. In retaliation, Victor imprisoned Michael in the old bomb shelter on the ranch. Julia found Michael and freed him. While they were attempting to flee the Newman Ranch, Victor happened upon the pair and a fist fight between Michael and Victor ensued. Julia involved herself in the crossfire and suffered a terrible fall leading her to miscarry. Blood tests eventually proved that Victor was, in fact, the father before Julia and Michael left town together. Nikki, Ashley, Leanna and Hope On the business front, Victor built a corporate empire called Newman Enterprises, which gave him an estimated net-worth of somewhere between $18-$60 billion. Victor subsequently commenced a relationship with Nikki Reed which became a decades long on again/off again romance. They conceived two children together, Victoria Newman and Nicholas Newman. During his first marriage to Nikki, Victor had an affair with Ashley Abbott. Ashley became pregnant with Victor's child and soon had an abortion, a move she lived to regret. Grief over the loss of the offspring tore Victor and Ashley apart though Victor still loved her. Leanna "Love" Randolph was hired by both Victor and Jack Abbott to write a biography of Victor. Jack's version of the book was intended to be a tell all entitled Ruthless: The Victor Newman Story. Without Jack's knowledge, Leanna added a chapter which exposed Victor and Ashley's affair. Believing Nikki was behind the publication, Victor divorced her and married Leanna. They were later divorced. To get revenge on Jack for his role in publishing the book, Victor took over Jack's family company, Jabot Cosmetics. Out of revenge, Jack married Nikki. Victor responded by offering to give Jabot back if Jack agreed to end the marriage. He accepted the deal, but did not get his family company back because of a loophole Victor put in the deal. Victor and Ashley, who visited a cottage they attended during their affair, reunited and eventually wed. His daughter Victoria, who returned to town, was discontented with the marriage and attempted to separate them. The relationship ended when Nikki's health troubles drew Victor back to her. After contributing to the death of both Nikki and Jack's unborn child, Victor left town and ended up on a farm in Kansas where he met Hope Adams. The two fell in love and he brought her back to Genoa City. They marred and had a son, Victor Adam Newman. They later divorced and Hope returned to her farm in Kansas. Jack vs. Victor Forwarding his animosity for Jack, Victor married Jack's former girlfriend, Diane Jenkins. He divorced her after Nikki was wounded and thought to be dying. He supposedly remarried her on her deathbed, intending to remarry Diane after Nikki died. However, Nikki remarkably survived leaving Diane concerned for her relationship with Victor, who broke it off with her. Victor and Nikki officially remarried in 2002 after the acknowledgement that their prior wedding was invalid because Nikki survived. Nikki was interested in a third child. Victor refused and decided to get a vasectomy, but went trhough a process where he had some sperm stored in a sperm bank. Diane, who still loved Victor, stole it planning to impregnate herself with his child. The sperm was stolen from her multiple times from Nikki and Ashley respectively. In the end, Diane became pregnant with Jack's child through his sperm bank donation and Ashley became pregnant with Victor's daughter, Abby Newman. Abby's paternity was not revealed to Victor until Abby told him when she was five. Victor was diagnosed with temporal lobe epilepsy due to head trauma he received while rescuing Nikki from a car-jacking attempt. Jack learned of this and took advantage of Victor for quite some time. In the process, however, a strange friendship formed between them, one which Victor continued to play upon once he had the condition under control. Ultimately, he felt betrayed by Jack once again, although this time it was more personal because of their friendship. Victor revealed the truth to Jack when he informed him that he knew the truth about Jack, not Ji Min Kim, owning Jabot. Adam and Sabrina Victor left Genoa City to be at Hope's bedside as she suffered her final moments with pancreatic cancer. On her death bed, she explained to Victor, Jr., now going by Adam Wilson, that Victor was his biological father. Hope had raised their son with Cliff Wilson after she and Victor divorced, changed Victor, Jr.'s last name to Wilson and let him think Cliff was his father. Hope eventually succumbed to the cancer that was eating away at her, and it was Victor's strong wish that his son would join him at Newman Enterprises. Eventually a grown Adam came to Genoa City. With Victor at odds with the rest of his family, Adam filled the void as both son and right-hand-man. In 2008, Victor fell in love Sabrina Costelana, a friend of Victoria's from Florence, Italy. Victoria disapproved of their relationship and was angry when they decided to marry. Nick also disapproved but was more angry at his father for his controlling ways in business. Victor shifted Victoria's position within Newman Enterprises and gave it to Adam, which increased her bitterness about Adam's presence, enough so that she decided to leave her father's company. Adam then moved into Victoria's office at Newman and accepted Victor's offer to reside at the ranch. Victor created further tension in the family by giving Adam full reign over the company's cosmetics line. On June 20, 2008, Victor and Sabrina married. On August 1, 2008, Sabrina Newman died as the result of a car crash that also kills David Chow. Her death led to a downward spiral for Victor who was out for revenge against Walter Palin, the man responsible for Sabrina's death. He went to Mexico planning to kill him. He instead idd nothing to save him when the boat they went out on was taken down in a storm. Nikki reached out to Victor, who rejected her. His children met with the same rejection. He also discharged Adam when he learned of his crude ways while absent. Nikki then contacted Ashley knowing she would be able to reach Victor while she could not. Ashley searched for Victor in Paris where she brought him back from his suicidal depression and the two romantically reunited. Ashley, Mary Jane and Victor's New Heart They return to Genoa City and Victor was arrested for the murder of Walter. While Victor was gone, Jack and Adam created and publish a fake diary of Victor, forging his confession to the murder. Victor was cleared of the crime and only Adam was arrested for his part in it as Jack profoundly covered his acts so he was not deemed responsible whatsoever. Adam was imprisoned while Victor pursued revenge against Jack by gaining controlling interest in Jabot and pitting the Abbott siblings against each other--even though doing so hurt Ashley as well. He later relinquished his shares of the company to Jill Abbott in exchange for her agreement to the exhuming of Marge Cotroke's body, whom Jill, at the time, believed to be her mother, Katherine Chancellor. Ashley decided to name her baby with Victor, Hope Newman, even though she miscarried. Continuing his plans for revenge against Jack, Victor began to interact with a bandaged female figure for whom he had financed plastic surgery so she could infiltrate Jabot. The woman later introduced herself to the Abbott family as Mary Jane Benson and was hired in Public Relations at Jabot. Victor's and Mary Jane's business relationship became aggravated when Mary Jane started acting suspiciously and Victor planned to pay her to get away from Genoa City. On July 14, 2009, Victor remarried Ashley in a small ceremony at the Newman Ranch. On August 4, 2009, Victor's dog Zapato was suspected to have been posioned by Mary Jane who was making trouble for the Newman family. After examanation by the vet Zapato died, leaving Victor's wife Ashley even more upset. Nikki came by later that night during a thunderstorm and told Victor that she called off her wedding to Paul Williams because she was still in love with the one man she had loved her entire life: Victor Newman. Nikki assured Victor that she only wanted him to understand how she felt and had no intention of getting him back but despite his other marriages and children Nikki still thought of Victor as her husband, and she left town. When Victor confronted Patty Williams, she shot him, causing him to have heart failure. Victor was saved by a heart transplant from Colleen Carlton, who was pronounced brain-dead after accidentally falling into the lake while fleeing from Patty. Nikki returned when she heard of Victor's condition, and Victor declared his love for her. Ashley overheard, and decided to divorce Victor. Victor agreed to let Ashley and their children stay at the ranch, and on October 30, 2009, leaves for a transplant rehab program in Europe with Nikki. Victor and Nikki returned to Genoa City after their time at the rehab center in Belgium. Victor found Adam and Nick in a fight at Newman Enterprises and informed them that he would retake control of the company and undo everything they had done. When Tucker McCall took over Chancellor Industries, Victor vowed that he would help Katherine in every way he could even if it meant working with his long time enemy Jack Abbott. Victor fired Adam, who got hired by Tucker. then went to Billy Abbott who published an article on Adam in which Victor stated, "my son is a sociopath" and other harsh criticisms. The article caused much anger toward Victor that exploded at the Genoa City Athletic Club where Adam confronted Victor. Victor knocked Adam to the floor in front of the Newmans and the Abbotts disowning Adam in the process. It was later revealed that the whole thing was a scheme to distract Tucker but the plan wasn't Victor's idea, as Adam thought, but was Nick's. Gloria, Adam and The Hunt Tucker put Jabot up for auction and Jack and Ashely put up an enormous amount of money to buy back their father's company. Adam had secretly made a key for Tucker's office and used it to look at the sealed bids. Adam sent the bids to Victor who at the last minute made the top offer and won control of Jabot. Victor went to Jabot and told both Jack and Ashley that they had a week to clear out their offices and made Gloria Fisher ambassadress at Jabot. Adam was found dead after the Genoa City Police Department ball's explosion at the club and it was ruled a homicide. Both Victoria and Nick were arrested. In order to protect his children, Victor told the police that he murdered Adam for what he had done to Victor's family. The police didn't believe him and kept both him and Nick in custody. Victor was eventually released, but even though there was evidence that points to Adam killing a man named Richard Hightower to fake his death, Nick was charged with Adam's murder. Despite the fact that there was proof that Hightower was in Adam's grave, the District Attorney decided to charge Nick with Adam's murder. Victor went to Canada to look for Adam and befriended a barmaid named Meggie McClean. He noticed Adam's watch on a man named Charlie Shaw and attacked him. Shaw told Victor that he would take him to Adam, but knocked him out and stole his cellphone and wallet. Victor, with Meggie's help, threatened his life and Shaw took him on his boat, but turned on him by locking him in the boat and shooting it. Victor tried to use a radio to get help but was electicuted. Jack showed up and got him out. Victor went to Brazil with Sharon Newman and found Adam alive and well. Victor brought Adam to justice where Adam still managed to not be convicted for Richard's murder. Nick, however, was finally cleared. Meggie showed up at the Newman Ranch asking for asylum from Shaw who she said had burned her bar in Canada to the ground. Meggie became Nikki's personal assistant and seemed to be genuine but soon began spiking recovering alcoholic Nikki's drinks with vodka. Meanwhile, his daughter Abby wanted her inheritance but was denied by her parents. Jack began to advise her behind the scenes so she could get her money and so he could take yet another jab at Victor. Recent Developments Victor was not happy about Victoria being with Billy Abbott because of him being Jack's brother and because he often wrote arcticles on the Newmans. Victor and Victoria started fighting and Nikki convinced him to make peace with her. They stopped by her house and learned she was pregnant with Billy's child and they were getting married. Victor got Victoria arrested on her wedding thinking she would get taken away before she said I do but she was really arrested after. He had the charges dropped but Victoria refused to forgive him. They got in a fight that caused Victoria to lose the baby. In November, Meggie drugged Victor. Victor and Meggie landed in Reno and signed a marriage certificate. The Reno officials assured Meggie that the paperwork would be filed that day making her and Victor husband and wife. On the Newman jet, Victor and Meggie were married. Back at the ranch, Victor drank a cocktail Meggie made for him. He struggled to get up, a deep gutteral moan eminating from his throat. Meggie asked him if his chest hurt and told him it would be over very soon. Relationships Parents Albert Miller (father, deceased) Cora Miller (mother, deceased) Siblings Rienette Miller (sister, deceased) Matt Miller (brother, deceased) Marriages *Julia Newman (divorced) *Nikki Reed (divorced) *Leanna Love (invalid) *Ashley Abbott (divorced) *Hope Adams (divorced) *Diane Jenkins (divorced) *Sabrina Costelana Newman (dissolved by her death) *Meggie McClean Children Victoria Newman (daughter with Nikki) Nicholas Newman (son with Nikki) Adam Wilson (son with Hope) Abby Newman (daughter with Ashley) Hope Newman (daughter with Ashley, deceased) Faith Colleen Newman (daughter, with Ashley, deceased) Grandchildren Cassie Newman (granddaughter via Nicholas, deceased) Noah Newman(grandson via Nicholas) Eve Nicole Howard (granddaughter via Victoria, deceased) Summer Newman (granddaughter via Nicholas) Reed Hellstrom (grandson via Victoria) Faith Newman (granddaughter via Nicholas) Category:The Young and the Restless characters